chica de la capa negra:
by Ayatsuky
Summary: En el 2030 una serie de científicos experimentaron con humano, haciendo que ellos se convirtieran mutantes, llegando a un punto de no poderlos controlar y que se escapasen de sus celdas causando, caos en la ciudad matando a el 44% de la raza humana Ayatsuky tendrá que olvidarse de su pasado de cobarde tomar su espada y luchar por su vida dejando a un lado sus emociones y miedos...
1. El mundo que solía conocer

-Aun lo recuerdo es demasiado vago ese recuerdo… cuando yo solía sonreír cuando en mi boca solo había pequeñas risas y palabras de alegría… pero eso se acabo.

Hoy en día la raza humana casi esta extinta… yo solía asistir a un instituto llamado Sweet Amoris

Pero comenzó mi pesadilla sin final. Era una tarde como cualquiera estábamos en clase de jardinería cuando de repente algo llama nuestra atención era algo horrible eran unas cosas que nos querían devorar al parecer no eran humanos, se parecían a nosotros pero parecían estar infectados con algo parecían mutantes!…

Ya era tarde.

Esas cosas empezaron a devorar a mis compañeros y a mis amigos yo no pude hacer nada solo corrí como la cobarde que solía ser solo oía los gritos desesperados de ayuda y veía como la sangre salpicaba en el suelo realmente me detestaba me odie a mi misma por no hacer nada en ese momento pero ahora voy a ¡vengarme! Voy a vengar la muerte de las personas que amaba voy a pelear sin descansar hasta que suceda lo que espero.

Ya no soy la chica dulce que todos conocían la que sonreía por cualquier motivo…

Me volví más fuerte en carácter ya no soy capaz de quebrarme tan fácilmente, antes me podría llorar por cualquier cosa por un simple regaño o una simple cortada pero ahora ya no incluso creo que me siento mejor Ahora que vacié completamente mis sentimientos ya no…

Ya no…

Ya no me podrán hacer llorar

Castiel: - Señorita Ayatsuky!

Ayatsuky: Que pasa? Castiel

Castiel: hemos localizado a un grupo de personas y creo que necesitan nuestra ayuda

Ayatsuky: está bien iremos para allá

Ayatsuky nunca supo que ese grupo de personas eran muy cercanos a ella ya que eran sus amigos del instituto Sweet Amoris Kentin, Violeta, Castiel, Nathaniel, Lysandro, Iris, Amber, Li y Charlotte

Bueno a excepción de Amber y sus amigas todos eran sus amigos

Un mutante clase S los habían rodeado yo aun no sabía que se trataba de mis amigos pero algo me dijo que tenía que hacer lo imposible para salvarlos…

Violeta: - nos tenían rodeados nos quedaban pocas municiones, Kentin estaba alterado el era el líder del grupo y al pensar que todos iban a morir al igual que su amada Ayatsuky solo se quedo inmóvil.

Justo cuando creí que moriría ya que el mutante se disponía a atravesar su espada por mi cuello sentí un aroma familiar como a vainilla voltee y vi a esa chica…

Esa chica… con sus cabellos azul claro y sus ojos azules profundos acercándose cada vez más al mutante para de un salto desenvainar su espada y comenzar una batalla épica

Esa chica era Ayatsuky se veía bastante bien con una chaqueta negra con rayas a los costados blancas era una especie de capa (como la de kirito en gun gale online búsquenlo) con una blusa blanca unos shorts negros y botines altos negro y cintas blancas, al momento de desenvainar (sacar o tomar) su espada desato algo que llamamos histeria mode

Una especie de energía que produce nuestro cuerpo y que con la tecnología suficiente podemos manejar ella estrello su espada cubriéndome a mí para que huyera solo pude oír…

-VIOLETA… CORREE!

Yo corrí hacia donde estaban los demás los cuales estaban impactados viendo a Ayatsuky actuar de esa manera

Pego un salto para clavar su espada justo en el pecho del mutante antes de clavarla se produjo una luz azul que provenía desde su mano la cual estaba cubierta por unos guantes parecidos a los de Kentin hasta que recorrió toda su espada para que de un solo golpe con la espada y esa luz acabaran con ese mutante. Destello rojos carmesí salieron del mutante y cubrían la blanca piel de Ayatsuky , dejando también restos en su ropa, la sangre saltaba y se veía hermoso como Ayatsuky mataba a los mutantes

Pero… la batalla se torno un poco difícil para Ayatsuky uno de los mutantes saco una espada doble rasgando su traje y mandándola lejos hasta que su cuerpo choco contra la pared (muro)

Ayatsuky: -Ah…

Castiel: -Ayatsuky tonta que haces!?

Ayatsuky: - Vi-… violeta… (se desmaya)

2


	2. Con sangre en las manos

~ Desperté en mi habitación en el Cuartel de investigaciones me levante y salí de mi habitación para toparme con Castiel quien me esperaba afuera~

Ayatsuky: -¿!Castiel?!

Castiel: - ¡!Eres idiota pudiste haber muerto!¡

Ayatsuky: - No me importa solo quiero saber si violeta esta bien

Castiel: -Si valla que esta bien, todos están muy sorprendidos por lo que has echo al parecer ellos no te conocían así tan valiente y audaz *se rie*

Ayatsuky: - No es gracioso debemos acabar con el mutante S nos causara pro- (antes de que Ayatsuky terminase la alerta del cuartel se activo haciendo que ella corriera por sus armas para prepararse)

Jade: - Ayatsuky tenemos problemas!¡

Ayatsuky: - Que pasa?

Jade: - el mutante S viene hacia aca y lo peor es que...

Ayatsuky: - es que que jade?!

Jade: - Viene por ti (dijo con la cabeza baja)

~Ayatsuky salio tomando su espada con su traje negro dirigiéndose ala puerta totalmente sola, desenvaino su espada y se preparo ala llegada del mutante.

En pocos segundos el mutante llego y empezó a devorar todo a su paso, cuando vio a Ayatsuky hizo un gesto de felicidad y maldad, al ver a su presa favorita enfrente de el, a la chica que grito de dolor y desesperación cuando masticaba poco a poco los cuerpos de sus padres y hermanos~

Ayatsuky: - Tu ! vas... a... PAGAR! (dio un grito profundo y desesperado, para despues correr dando golpes intensos con su espada al mutante)

~El mutante sentia como su interior era apuñalado por la espada de la peli celeste~

~Los ojos de Ayatsuky se tornaban rojos de rabia una mirada llena de odio es lo que se apreciaba, con rápidos movimientos por parte de su espada, era demasiado veloz para el mutante que muy apenas sabia donde se encontraba la peli celeste, ella esquivaba cada golpe que el daba, hasta que por fin pudo clavar su espada en el pecho del mutante, la sangre de este escurría y viajaba por su pecho hasta sus pies manchando las manos de Ayatsuky quien sonreía con una sonrisa maliciosa cuando saco la espada del pecho del mutante para que este se desvaneciera en el suelo como una hoja de papel

**Continuara... que les esta pareciendo? próximamente subiré mas fanfics esperen los los quiero! :3**


	3. Mi propia Asesina

(En el rostro de la peli-celeste se formaba una sonrisa tan... sádica... realmente era aterradora, ella solo viendo como el mutante se desangraba)

Ayatsuky: (No se que me pasaba... sentí una felicidad inclemente... quería reír, en la cara de la cosa que destruyo mi vida, mis sentimientos, la persona que solía ser a esa chica dulce y tierna, que aun que cada día trataba de olvidar, seguía presente su recuerdo, mi recuerdo, esa sombra que deje en el pasado para ya no sufrir, quería pensar que mi antiguo yo murió junto con mis amigos y familiares ese día pero no aun había algo de eso en mi algo que pensaba atesorar, pero algo estaba destruyendo lo que quedaba de mi otro yo, era esa sonrisa en mi rostro, esa sensación tan excitante de ver la sangre correr, de ver a esas basuras retorcerse en el piso como las cucarachas inhumanas que eran, realmente...

¡!Lo disfrute mucho!¡

Castiel: - A- Ayatsuky? (Castiel se quedaba viendo fijamente los ojos de la peli-celeste con algo de miedo al ver la sonrisa sádica en el rostro de su compañera sin verle a los ojos ya que su flequillo se los cubrían

Ayatsuky: (La locura me invadía y se apoderaba de mi hasta el punto de no solo querer ver la sangre de los mutantes escurrir también quería la de mis colegas y amigos, quería ¡mas mas mas! sentir esa sensación electrizan te que nunca había sentido que me gustaba, algo de cordura llego a mi ser y pude reaccionar, ¿porque pensaba eso? ¿porque tenia el deseo compulsivo de matar?...

Creo que...

Ya estoy podrida por dentro.

Ya no sabia si algo de mi antiguo yo quedaba vivo, me sentía mal, tenia asco de mi misma, tan solo la idea de que ese momento de locura hubiera acabado con ella me enfermaba.

Cada uno de mis sentimientos se destruían sin piedad alguna una y otra ves al imaginarme que yo me había convertido en lo que mas me aterraba...

Mi propia asesina

* * *

**Holasssssssss que les pareció este capitulo? ¿Ayatsuky se mato así misma? ¿se convirtió en su propia asesina? ¿ella y kentin volverán a ser felices? *voz de narrador sexy* Véanlo en el próximo capitulo... chan chan chan chan... **

**OKNO pero déjenme sus comentarios ;) y lo que opinan del fic los amo! **


	4. El entrenamiento

**Hola no ****había ****actualizado el fic porque tengo mucha tarea :C voy a tener que subir el fic 2 veces por semana ademas les estoy preparando un nuevo fic mis lindos unicornios salvajes)? un fic sobre nathaniel el yandere :3 muajajaj? bueno los amo disfruten el fic ademas are mas largos los ****capítulos**

* * *

No... no no quiero no voy a dejar que esta sonrisa acabe con el mi yo antiguo y de paso con mi yo actual ... no lo voy a permitir me levantare y luchare con pero jamas dejare aun lado a mi antiguo yo... realmente no quiero que ella muera

(Ayatsuky dejo de sonreír para seguir con sus labores diarias ella no quería acordarse de aquel momento)

Castiel: - ¿! Que diablos fue eso Ayatsuky?!

Ayatsuky: - ¿De qué hablas?

Castiel :- hiciste que se me pusieran los pelos de punta

Ayatsuky: -Exageras solo me puse mal en ese momento... pero ya estoy bien

Castiel: - ademas hay una chica de cabello violeta que desea verte

Ayatsuky: - Vi- violeta?

Castiel: - Si ella

Ayatsuky: -Ok iré a verla

(Ayatsuky se dirigió a la sala de reclutas y encontró a violeta y sus demás amigos)

Violeta: -A- yatsuky tu... me salvaste

Ayatsuky: -Me alegra que estén bien... pero tendrán que entrenar para ayudarnos a matar a esas cosas

Armin: - Hemos probado con todo tipo de armas y no funcionan simplemente no se mueren

Ayatsuky: - Las armas comunes son inútiles nosotros usamos esto...

(Ayatsuky mostró tanto espadas como armas desarrolladas por científicos brillantes)

Ayatsuky: - estas son sus armas (mostrando un juego que contenía una espada totalmente blanca y una pistola igual)

Armin: - No! yo quiero una como la tuya es negra con toques brillantes y una gran estrella en el mango **(mango el objeto que sostiene el filo de la espada)**

Ayatsuky: - ah~ (dio un suspiro y tomo una de las armas mostradas) miren (cuando toco la espada se personalizo era justo igual ala otra) pero sin embargo esta no es mi espada asignada (la soltó rápidamente) su espada se personaliza con ustedes tómenlas y coloquen su pulgar en el mango así la espada sabrá quien es su portador y se personalizara)

(Todos tomaron sus armas y estas se personalizaron podíamos observar las espadas de acuerdo ala personalidad de su portador)

Armin: - era una espada plateada con toques brillantes

Kentin: - Era una espada blanca con toques verdes era realmente linda

Violeta: - una espada con un tono lila y flores en su mango

Nathaniel: - su espada es completamente dorada

Lysandro: -Espada victoriana

Alexy:-Una espada muy colorida

(después de esto nos dirigimos ala sala de entrenamientos)

Ayatsuky: - muy bien aquí es donde entrenamos les enseñare como usar sus armas, como saltar muy alto, como correr rápido y trucos para ganar en las batallas

(Ayatsuky se puso su traje **(ya había descrito en el 1 capitulo xD)** realmente esa chaquetilla negra y sus guantes le quedaban muy bien)

Ayatsuky: - Estas son sus uniformes también se personalizan junto este par de botas que le ayudaran a correr mas rápido y a saltar muy alto observen me para que sepan como usarlas

(Ayatsuky dio una breve explicación y luego les enseño como usar sus equipos, alisto su espada y cuando el blanco venia corrió hasta el para que de tan solo 3 cortes volara en mil pedazos, los enseño a dar saltos grandes y a correr a la velocidad adecuada)

Ayatsuky: -muy bien eso es todo por hoy vayan a ducharse y a cenar por que mañana empiezan a campo abierto

Todos: QUE?!

Ayatsuky: - si ahora sin reclamos y a hacer lo dicho adiós.

(Los de mas le hicieron caso a la peli-celeste y fueron a ducharse como ella lo ordeno)

Ayatsuky: - (en su habitación acostada en su cama) Que diablos fue eso? por que? aun me pregunto si podre ganar esta guerra, si moriré, si esa sensación de deseo por sangre se apoderara de mi...

NO! no simplemente no dejare que gane voy a levantarme y luchar por que quiero volver a sonreír realmente extraño eso no me importa lo que pase ganare le ganare a todos y hasta a mi misma...

Tal vez me llegue a casar... (sonrojada) con kentin (murmuro) no no no Ayatsuky debes olvidar no puedes permitir que tus sentimientos te dominen pero es que no puedo trato de evitarlo no verlo ala cara cuando lo veo no mirarle pero es muy fuerte el deseo de decirle algo realmente me...

Me gusta...

me pregunto si yo también le guste (se recargo en la pared sentándose en el suelo) ahhh (revolvió su cabello)

Ayatsuky: - recuerdo que el dijo que le gustaba mi cabello...

(Mientras tanto kentin...)

Kentin: por que me evita?, por que no me ve ala cara?, por que no me habla? POR QUE?!, es que no puedo evitar quererla su sonrisa sus ojos su cabello todo de ella me pone muy tenso yo quisiera que ella volviera a mostrarme su sonrisa tan cautivadora esa sonrisa que es...

solo mia...

creo que la sigo queriendo, mas de lo que había pensado

Ayatsuky y Kentin: Me pregunto... como seria... besarle

...

(Era hora de la cena en la mesa donde estaba Ayatsuky se discutían planes de batalla, ella no prestaba mucha atencion solo se quedaba observando la cabellera de el castaño (Kentin)

Dake: Ayatsuky? Ayaaattttsuuukyyy... AYATSUKY! (grito)

Ayatsuky: - Que? como? cuando? dake por que me interrumpes

Dake: - ¿Por que no prestas atención a quien diablos ves?

Ayatsuky: (sonrojada) - Ah ah nadie ah nadie... yo me voy (dijo con la cabeza abajo aun asi se notaba su sonrojo)

(Kentin vio lo sucedido y quiso seguirla)

Kentin: - Ayatsuky!

Ayatsuky: - ah~ (volteo y vio al castaño totalmente sonrojado y con sus ojos verdosos los cuales encantaban a las chica, si la chica mas fuerte del cuartel era dominada totalmente por un par de ojos verdosos ¿como era esto posible? ella estaba inmóvil solo veía sus ojos )

Kentin: Yo te sigo amando!

Ayatsuky: -(se sonrojo furiosamente ante las palabras del castaño) yo... (no se escucho lo que había dicho)

Kentin: ¿Que dijiste?

Ayatsuky:- (dio un grito diciendo) Y-yo también te amo (Después de esto ella salio corriendo en dirección a su cuarto con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa con sus mejillas totalmente rojas)

Kentin:- (Dio una sonrisa muy leve y sus ojos se cristalizaron, al igual que la peli-celeste sus mejillas estaban totalmente expuestas)

(El corrió alcanzándola y robando le un beso, fue algo muy dulce para luego correr de nuevo hacia sus habitaciones los dos)

Ayatsuky:- (sonriendo) Yo yo también te amo kentin (se recargo en su puerta para caer al suelo de nuevo por la emoción)

kentin:- llegue a mi habitación y sonreí libremente estaba realmente feliz de poder saber que mi amada me quería)

~Pero siempre la felicidad de Ayatsuky...

Acaba. muy rápido

* * *

**Si asi es volvi! de la muerte... ña mentira tenia mucha tarea bueno chicos como al principio dije voy a subir el fic 2 veces por semana por la escuela y eso ademas tengo un fic nuevo en puerta trata sobre nathaniel y su yanderismo xDDDD espero verlos muy pronto en el siguiente capitulo Ayatsuky al fin sera feliz con kentin, antes de eso tendrán que enfrentarse a su cruel mundo esperen el próximo capitulo y... GO TO SLEEP MY CUTE KITTENS! Ayatsuky the killer)? ok nope ._. adiuuu**


	5. La promesa

Tuve un sueño uno muy… muy extraño soñé justo lo que paso unas horas antes de la invasión de los mutantes, mamá estaba preparando un pastel yo llegue apurada a la casa para avisar lo que había pasado y lo que esas cosas hacían mis padres tomaron a mi hermanita Aozumi y fuimos directo al auto pero…

Supongo… que… ya era tarde a unas casas de la mi casa ya estaban esas cosas devorándose a la gente a mis vecinos…

Aun recuerdo que papa metió al auto a Aozumi y a mí, luego de eso, condujo para salir de la ciudad.

Conducía rápido, mama trataba de calmar a Aozumi pero ella estaba llorando esas cosas la asustaban claro está que era normal que esas cosas asustaran a una niña de 9 años

Cuando estábamos en la carretera había una larga fila de autos todos gritando cosas como "muévete" o "rápido nos van a comer!" De pronto…

Las personas de los autos de atrás de nosotros empezaron a gritar y a correr hacia adelante

Papa tomo a Aozumi y mama me tomo del brazo para correr…

Corrimos y corrimos pero al final… no valió la pena…

Un mutante atrapo a papa y le arranco la cabeza, vi la expresión de mama era de horror estaba llorando, de pronto tomo a Aozumi… y la mastico hasta tragarla… la sangre pura de mi hermanita salpicando en mi cara y en mi cuerpo oír sus gritos yo… yo… no pude hacer nada!... mama me empujo y caí debajo de un auto pequeño, gracias a eso no era visible para los mutantes pero ella no logro esconderse… ella volteo y me miro con lagrimas en los ojos y sus mejillas rosadas me dijo…

-Por favor no dejes que tu familia haya muerto en vano… te quiero mi niña… adiós-

Sonrió y… al mismo tiempo fue cortada por la mitad por una de las espadas de esas cosas

Yo quede tendida en el suelo completamente inmóvil hasta que se fueron esas cosas.

Salí de abajo de ese auto mi vestido blanco estaba manchado de rojo… mis emociones estaban completamente… aplastadas

Mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas y caían en el pavimento teñido de rojo mire a todos lados, solo quedaban autos semi -aplastados, restos de personas, sangre había mucha sangre, un osito de peluche muy lindo manchado de rojo, baje mi cabeza y grite fuertemente corrí asía delante muy desesperada, corrí varios kilómetros antes de encontrarme con un especie de escuadrón de militares todos estaban muertos lo único que se podía ver era una espada blanca totalmente manchada de rojo, se parecía a mí, también mi vestido blanco estaba manchado de rojo, la tome y me sorprendió verla cambiando de color y forma, era como si se hubiera personalizado justo como yo, mi vestido también cambiaba ahora era un lindo traje negro (lo explique en el capítulo 1 xD) , llego otro escuadrón y me vieron me reclutaron y me uní a sus fuerzas

El entrenamiento era duro, pero mi voluntad era mucho más quería verlos arder quería que… esas cosas murieran por mi familia por mi madre, sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez

"Por favor no dejes que tu familia haya muerto en vano… te quiero mi niña… adiós"

Eso era lo único que me bastaba… ya nada importaba… mataría a los que destruyeron mi corazón

Para que esa palabra "adiós" no haya sido en vano… cada vez que los recuerdo sus sonrisas su felicidad los pequeños regaños siento como si…

Mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos una y otra y otra vez… solo una vez más… solo una es lo que pido con todo mi ser… solo quiero ver sus sonrisas felices, en mi cabeza me pregunto ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué a mí? Yo… yo… ¿soy una cobarde?... yo quiero… no… yo…

Voy a hacerme más fuerte así desde donde quiera que mi familia este… estoy segura… que… ellos... Me podrán…

Me podrán…

Escuchar… y de nuevo van a sonreír… a sonreír para mi… y yo también ~

Ayatsuky: - (recargada en la pared, alzo una mano hacia el cielo y dijo) –yo los vengare y volverán a sonreírme volveremos… a… ser muy… muy felices!

(En eso me desperté estaba en mi cuarto, olvide la felicidad que sentía por saber que kentin me amaba)

Ayatsuky: - yo cumpliré mi promesa… no se preocupen… los matare… y su muerte no será en olvidada

(de mi bolsillo saque una foto de mi familia y yo… mama estaba riendo, papa completamente lleno de pastel el pastel que solía hornear mama… y Aozumi estaba saltando yo solo estaba riendo y jugando, mi hermana hoy en día tendría 12 años apreté fuertemente la foto ella se veía tan feliz con sus cabellos azules fuertes y ojos verdosos… quisiera poder abrazarla y decirle que me perdone tal vez si hubiera llegado más pronto a casa a avisar hubieran sobrevivido, pero mis piernas estaban temblorosas y no sabía qué hacer… por favor perdónenme yo los amaba estén tranquilos que definitivamente cumpliré lo que le prometí a mama.

(Me aliste para ir a fuera de la base a ver si teníamos la suerte de encontrar reclutas)

Castiel: -¿Crees que encontremos a alguien?

Ayatsuky: - no lo se

Castiel- entonces para que necesitamos ir si no habrá nadie es solo una pérdida de tiempo

Ayatsuky:- quizá haya alguien que esté ahí y nos está esperando… quizá

(Nos dirigimos a la cuidad, estaba hecha pedazos solo había autos y casas incendiándose, el parque donde solía ir con mis amigos estaba manchado de rojo con partes de restos humanos, mi casa enfrente del parque se veía destrozada... mis lindos días de infancia que pase ahí, mis cumpleaños, ya todos esos recuerdos estaban completamente…

Rotos, como mi alma (me quede sumida en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto un grito me saco de mi estado)

Ahhhh! (se oía al parecer un mutante estaba comiéndose a un recluta)

Castiel:- Ayastsuky rápido!

Ayatsuky :- si! (corrí con mi espada me aliste y di un gran golpe con la misma en el abdomen del mutante)

(Seguíamos luchando hasta que nos derrumbaron, estaba en el suelo y un poco mareada podía ver ese era castiel?)

Ayatsuky: - castiel cuidado con el…

**~Continuara...**

* * *

**continuara muajajjaa siento no haber actualizado es que la verdad no sabia continuar asi que se me ocurrio contarles como ayatsuky llego al escuadron contra los mutantes nos vemos en el proximo... se acerca el** **final mauajauaja? saludos para ana que esta leyendo mi fic D: y deja sus comentarios diciéndome barra de chocolate adiusssssssssss los amooooooooooo )?**

**la verdad no ¬¬ okno xDDD :3**


	6. La chica podrida

**Perdón por no actualizar es que no sabia como continuar xDDDD se acerca el final... chan chan chan!)? xD**

* * *

Ayatsuky: Castiel cuidado con el…

(Lamentablemente castiel no escucho los gritos de la peli-celeste y su brazo fue rebanado por la espada del mutante, este estaba desangrando tirado en el suelo gritando de dolor)

Ayatsuky: - Castiel! Imbécil cómo diablos se te ocurre esto

Castiel: -creo que tu eres la mas imbécil desde el principio (sonrió levemente) oye Ayatsuky…

Ayatsuky: - si que pasa castiel?!

Castiel: - mátalos si? (Dio su último suspiro)

Ayatsuky: - Pero que dice…s Castiel! Castiel!... habla bastardo maldita sea habla!

(En ese instante… castiel ya no… respiraba… su mirada… estaba inmóvil, lo único que me acompañaba ahora era el silencio y los gritos de mis demás compañeros… creo que… tenían… ¿miedo? Yo ya no se qué es eso... esa emoción se desvaneció en el instante que mataron a mi familia ¿Por qué lloran acaso ellos perdieron a alguien? por lo que se a sus familiares están a salvo en la base… entonces ¿Por qué desperdician sus lagrimas? Realmente eso me enfada)

Ayatsuky: - (gritando) ¿Por qué?! Porque tienen miedo tarde o temprano esto pasaría!

(Todos miraban impactados a la peli-celeste)

Ayatsuky: - Acaso no quieren que su familia viva en paz?

(Todos los presentes respondieron con voces temblorosas que si, Ayatsuky alzo su espada y dijo entonces a luchar! Así nunca conseguirán estar a salvo esas cosas nos mataran! Si quieren vivir no se rindan entiéndelo la vida… es demasiado…despiadada y muy… CRUEL!, en ese momento tan solo esa palabra "cruel" hizo reaccionar a todos hizo la diferencia entre el miedo motivo a los demás a tener algo… algo por que luchar… por que el mundo… es cruel…)

Pero si nos esforzáramos… tal vez podríamos ser más felices

(La guerra de verdad había iniciado, vengaremos a los compañeros caidos en la batalla por todos ellos por todos lograríamos vencer a esas cosas)

Ayatsuky:- Lysandro! Reúne a los reclutas y prepáralos para la batalla

Kentin: Prepara las armas

Armin:- Evacua a las personas

Los demás síganme rápido! No podemos dejar que invadan la base, rápido rápido!

Violeta: - Yo yo quiero ir!

Ayatsuky: - Pero vio-

Violeta: - Quiero ir!

Ayatsuky: E-está bien pero quédate con alguien!

(La batalla se desato, había una mescla de sonidos, como gritos, llantos, risas etc.

Pero cada vez los gritos y llantos superaban los sonidos de la victoria hacíamos lo que podíamos realmente estábamos cansados y esas cosas no se rendían ya eran demasiados alcance a observar como mis compañeros eran aplastados uno a uno pero… creo que yo no quería ver estaba tan concentrada en matar a mi rival que no me di cuenta del dolor que había en mi un grito por parte de alexy me distrajo y… pague caro las consecuencias…

Un mutante trato de clavar su espada en mi pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo no era la que tenia la espada en el pecho si no… violeta quien se había atravesado para salvar a ayatsuky)

Ayatsuky: -Vi- violeta!

(Violeta volteo y me miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas me dijo "oye ¿sabes porque me atravesé?" yo tenía la mirada inmóvil no lo podía creer quería llorar y matar a todos ¿Por qué violeta había hecho eso? De pronto ella dijo "por que si tu murieses todos moriríamos, en ese caso yo moriré para que tu salves a todos" violeta se desplomo en el suelo aun con lagrimas en los ojos yo solo veía su cuerpo tirado envuelto en un charco de sangre alce la vista y mire a esa cosa viendo a violeta desangrarse el tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, eso me hacia rabiar, ya no importa nada cierto? Casi todos han muerto… kentin… perdóname ¿si? Perdóname por lo que haré… matare a todas estas cosas aunque sea lo último que haga)

Ayatsuky:- (Con la cara completamente tapada por su flequillo pregunto) Oye… ¿Por qué sonríes? (dio una mirada de odio y desprecio que hacia helar la sangre a cualquiera)

Yo… yo… (Con lagrimas en los ojos, y su cuerpo tembloroso por la rabia) YO TE HARE PAGAR ¡POR LO QUE ME HAS HECHO! (después de dicho eso dio un salto y empezó a dar golpes múltiples con su espada a la horrible cosa ella seguía gritando y llorando de dolor su mirada estaba llena de resentimiento era como si de verdad le gustara ver sufrir a esa cosa, no descanso hasta que el mutante se desplomo en el suelo, tomo su espada la alzo hacia el cielo y dijo "te lo prometo violeta, también a ti castiel yo… yo…Yo matare a esas cosas inmundas hasta el último de ellos para vengar su muerte lo juro! ¡Lo juro!" (Aun con lagrimas en los ojos) ¡Lo juro! (susurro)

(Corrió de nuevo a la batalla en sus pensamientos solo se veía la imagen de castiel y violeta morir ella tenía los ojos llenos de emoción, emoción de matar a esas cosas de hacerlas sufrir tanto como sus amigos, también pasaba por su mente las siguiente frase "ya no importa si los mato a todos, al fin… ya… estoy…¿podrida? Ya no me importaría morir siempre y cuando sea matándolos voy a hacer que cada uno de ellos muera"

Ayatsuky mataba a los mutantes rápidamente uno a uno el primero que veía lo rebanaba, su mirada ya no reflejaba nada más que odio y esa sonrisa escalofriante una sonrisa podrida, la cordura de la peli-celeste había llegado a su fin, ya era ¡demasiado! Ver morir a su familia, a sus amigos, a las personas que amaba y ahora esto… Era de suponerse que explotaría… al fin dejo que su lado oscuro se apoderase de ella las voces en su mente que le repetían "mátalos mátalos que no quede ni uno solo vivo ¿por qué tenerles piedad? ¡ellos no la tuvieron contigo¡")

Ayatsuky: - Si… voy a matarlos a todos (sonrió maliciosamente)

(La mirada de todos se detuvo solo observando a la peli-celeste quien ya había matado a la mitad de los mutantes… ella sola… ya no era solo la chica valiente pero dulce por dentro… los mutantes lograron que ella… se pudriera totalmente)

Kentin: - ¿Ayatsuky?

(Ella no prestaba atención a nada más que su propia guerra ya no era la chica de la capa negra más bien ahora era…

La chica podrida)

* * *

**Pobre ayatsuky... déjenme sus comentarios y perdon otra vez :D los amo cuídense se acerca el final**


End file.
